Treasure Planet
by Read Please
Summary: This is an off series/bunch of random back stories for my first story I'm Still Here. It includes things in the future and things in the past and to understand it you may have to read the original base-story. Review while you're there :) because reviews are very much appreciated.
1. When Fire Burns Bright

**When Fire Burns Bright **

**This is basically the part of the movie when he and his mother are escaping from the Benbow with a little twist in it to make it better :) you know, or incorporate my characters. Sorry about spelling; I'm Australian so the whole mum/mom thing gets confusing. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

"Mum we have to get out of here!" Jim grabbed his mother and the doctor stepping over the carcass of old Billy Bones. They ran to the top of the stars. A voice came from behind them "Search the house, don't stop until you find that map!" The voice which he knew was the cyborg came from downstairs and the burning smell of fire could be smelt. "Doctor you take mum and get her away from here." Jim droned out the worried voices and ran for his solar surfer. He knew the doctor would take his mother somewhere safe and Jim knew it. He had other plans. Starting the engine was hard under pressure but Jim soon got it working. The sail bursting to life, he flew over the cliff and skimmed the water, which the base of his house floated on. Left, right and onwards. He knew the way to the police station, he had been escorted there that day in fact, but this time was different. "The Benbow's on fire. Get as many troops as you can to the hotel." The sarcastic looks on there faces melted off as Jim raced away, for surely he would have stayed to see their reaction. The policemen were on the sight, but the hotel was up in flames, pirates gone leaving only smashed windows and opened draws.

Flying the solar surfer without the police on your tail would've been much more fun if Jim was less angst about his mother. A shrill cry of joy came from his left and and flash of red/brown zoomed beside him. A girl. Twinkling lights followed her as if the stars were at her command. They exchanged looks for a moment and Jim's grey blue eyes met her vibrant ones. In the few seconds the gaze was held, Jim had already memorized those spectacular eyes. That led him to notice her vehicle. A burst of energy exploding from the Benbow brought him back to his senses. The girl looked at the explosion and then at Jim, fear in her eyes. "Good Luck." Her hair flapping around her, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He nodded back and raced off to find the coach carrying his mother and the doctor. He noticed a flash of silver from the corner of his eye, and the girl was gone. A gangly robot waving upwards in her place. I wonder if I see her again.

His mother was safe and the doctor healing the few bruises and burns she had. "What did they want?" Jim hugged his mother and slipped the map from his pocket. Throwing it once or twice in the air he said one word. "This."


	2. How Things Change

**How Things Change**

Laren's family vacations started terribly. Her parents were fighting the whole space trip there and she couldn't ride her solar surfer till they arrived.

Great.

Her mother got angry when they arrived but worst of all Laren got scared again. Sure, she got scared when she watched a freaky movie, but that was different. She felt it in the wind. She was scared for her life. She only got _scared_ when her mother went funny again. When the thing in her head took over again. When she has to go to the hospital again. Her mother had a mental disability, this is what she would tell the little friends that stayed around. They didn't know that her mother cut her when she went funny. Only her father knew how she blocked the door when the voices cam up the stairs.

Still, her solar surfer helped with that.

Her solar surfer got her mind off things. She went to a place where she was happy. Yet, the engine was still playing up. "Here cut the wires and ply them back together again. See? Blue to Purple and green to red." Her father knew. Her father helped. "Where are we staying again dad?" The Benbow Inn was the answer.

The wind changed.

She went to test her solar surfer. The air was cool and fresh against her hot, dry skin and it was pure bliss. Flying around the Benbow didn't give her any troubles. The only thing that did was the strange man walking towards it. He was tall and had numerous legs. He was red, too, with great big bug eyes. She flew down. Her mother would need help with this guy. Laren knew that she would pick a fight somehow. Her father had taught her how to fight, so she knew she was safe. At least from this man.

Dinner.

Ugh. Her mother was being difficult again. "Mother, I don't want to! You can't make me change the clock, just because the ticking annoys you. Mother stop- mother SHUT UP!" Uh Oh. Shouldn't have done that. Her mothers eyes closed. It was happening. She was changing. The voices in her mothers head took over her and Laren ran from the table. She bumped a couple on the way out, noticing they were her age. One with bright red hair and the other a small ponytail. Sweet. She ran to her solar surfer and didn't come back until the moon was high in the sky. That and when she heard screaming coming from the inn.

Her fathers carcass lay in the centre of the room. A dagger was protruding from his chest and the figure of the red man jumped from the window. Anger swelled in her veins. She cried for the first time in her life and threw herself on the ground. "Please come back. PLEASE!"

Her screams filled the room. It was then she noticed her mother in the doorway. "you did this." Laren shook her head, fear pounding in every inch of her being. "No, please, NO!" Her mother ran at her, the voices following like a shadow.

Laren woke up to find her parents dead on the carpet. No tears came, and none would come for a long time. She ran from the Benbow, throwing a sympathetic look at the owner and her son. She raced to her solar surfer and didn't stop flying till she was forced to, 'cause she was out of full. She dragged it through the space-port her vision blurry. 'Woah woah woah, there missy! What's going on here." A fat man stood in front of her and she noticed metal in his eye. "Sir, I have just lost both of my parents and would like to be left alone." She stood confidently yet she trusted this fat man. "I know just where you can go!" The man turned and started to lead her towards a ship. A very big ship. 'Excuse me, what is your name?"

"Call me Silver."

* * *

**So this is Laren's back story! Ok the thing with the ship is I ship Laren and Jim together, so he was leading her to a very big ship**

**relation-ship**

**Get it?**

**No**

**Ok**

**Please review.**


	3. First Fight

**First Fight**

(Silver's POV)

"Jeez, just let me talk!"

"I can't believe you could be so inconsiderate! I spent time on that lunch, Jim!"

"Look, I didn't mean for it to be in reverse! How can you be blaming this on me?"

"Maybe because you are the one who ran it over with a solar surfer!"

"I didn't mean too! You were in my road anyway!"

"Don't blame this on me! How can you blame this on me?"

Silver watched the fight unfold. He wasn't there to witness what actually happened but after watching the two separate in a huff, he thought he better find out. Silver made his way towards Laren, who was sitting on the edge of the boat, looking out to the space. She wasn't going to jump. Silver knew that. If anyone thought suicide was stupid, it was Laren. Silver was still worried about her unusual sitting plan. "Hey sweetie, I saw what happened. Aye, you gotta let Jimbo of this one. He didn't mean 'et."

"You don't understand. Jim was there when I nearly died, and for hours on end too, he re-fixed my solar surfer and I have basically done nothing for him. So I decided to. I bought this really expensive metal he was trying to get his hands on, have been saving up for months to get it for him. I was going to make a big thing out of giving it to him but then he just had to go and run it over! He is the only thing I have left; Silver and I can't let the big things he does make me always feel in debt."

"Honey, I'm going to talk to him now. What are you doing here any-who?"

"I'm helping the crew cleaning the side of the ship." She lifted her leg to show a rope tied to her ankle. "I'm an anchor. Don't tell him, OK?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise."

* * *

He found Jim throwing scrap metal against a door. As Jim saw Silver walked in, he quickly stopped but started again as soon as Silver began talking.

"Jimbo, why are you mad at her?"

"Because she is making a big deal out of nothing, it's not like I meant to run over that lunch! I mean I've run over things before and she just laughs! What's so special about one picnic basket."

"Jim, listen." Whenever Silver used Jim's name instead of a nick-name, things were getting serious. "She feels like she owes something to you after you helped her in the mer-kingdom."

Jim looked up, astounded. "She took a freaking DAGGER for me and she feels like she owes me something?" he sat down.

"Look, I don't understand women either, but this one you've got seems pretty good, and I would do anything to keep her. I'm gonna bring her down here." Silver started to leave.

"Hey! Say nothing, OK?"

"OK."

"Promise?"

"I will Jim."

* * *

Laren followed Silver grudgingly and held her hands behind her back like a child. Jim sat up as they came in and Silver pushed the two closer.

"Now apologise." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Jim started. "I'm very sorry that I over reacted. I didn't realise you still felt in debt to me."

"Silver! You promised!"

"I promised about the me- something else. Keep going."

"I'm sorry that I let my temper get away from me." Laren looked embarrassed "And I would like to give you this- wait! Silver we sound like children who have just spit sand into each other's eyes! Why do we have to do this?"

"Just give him the metal!"

"SILVER!"

"Sorry."

Laren held out the metal to Jim who took it, his eyes filled with wonder. "Is this….?" Laren nodded. "It was in the picnic basket." Jim turned the silver gold in his hands a few times before bear hugging Laren. Laren was happy again.

"OK that's enough!" Silver yelled prising the two apart. "Silver!" The two yelled back. "You both have jobs to do. Go!" Silver watched them leave, keeping a very close eye on the two. Morph came up from beside him, nuzzling his cheek. "I did a good job today, Morphy. Let no one tell you different." The night sky was filled with laughter.

**Author's Note**

**Guys what happened to reviewing? I miss the good old constructive criticism.**

**So I'm think of (for the next oneshot in this 'series thing') a story on how Laren built her solar surfer. But any suggestions will be well appreciated. **

**Cheers. **


	4. Building a Solar Surfer

**_Building the Solar Surfer_**

**_Guys, please review. I need ideas for these one-shots, could you help? Thanks._**

**_Laren's experience of building her solar surfer. _**

It all started with a day at the markets. Laren's father was at the mechanics stall, trying to earn more money for their poor family. Laren was around twelve at the time. Montressor markets were so much better than the one's she had on her crummy planet. There were so many more stalls. She went over to her father's mechanics stall and looked at some of the pieces, pretending she were a customer, a game they always played. "What is that one?" Laren said in a high, posh voice "Oh that one is a limited edition, perfect for any mechanic. In fact! This would be perfect for any solar surfer." She picked up the odd piece of metal. "What is a solar surfer?" Laren asked taking the metal and putting it back on the table. From there a shiny gold robot picked it up, payed her father and left. A loud yell was heard from above them. A boy around Laren's age was hovering a few feet off the ground. Laren was spellbound. Her father laughed as she ran up and inspected the little ship. Her father had trained her with the space ships not the funny contraptions. "Get out of it!" The boy yelled, picking up the hovering metal and flicking his little rats-tail in her face. Laren was disappointed. "That was a solar surfer." Her father said as she grudgingly made her way back to the stall. "Can we make one father? We have enough equipment" Her father agreed and they made their way back to the ship, which would take them back to their home planet.

"OK, how do we start?" Laren said, bouncing around her garage. "Well," Her father laughed. "We start with a design-"Laren ran around and grabbed a pencil and paper. She immediately began scribbling down a drawing. "Done!" She cried. "That was fast! This will take a while so we won't be finished until… well if you keep working on it, it won't be finished until I'm old and grey." Laren laughed and the pair began building her solar surfer.

It wasn't exactly like what Laren had hoped. It was better! She had designed it to have a long flat base of smooth metal and two sails, either side. It turned out to have these features and a foothold and short hand rail beside the engine. It was well from finished but the shape was coming along. The day she first got it to hover was one of the happiest days of her life. She felt like the boy at the markets. "How did you learn to do that?" Her father said, walking through the open door with a coffee. "Years of practise!" Laren joked. She flew around her garage and only crashed twice! "You'll get better. Now that is done you will only have to make tweaks."

"There is one thing that I'm missing." Laren said after carefully stepping of her machine.

"And what's that?"

"That piece of metal at the markets. I hope I come across that robot again at some point."

**_Author's note_**

**_I hope (for the people who have read I'm Still Here) that you picked up that the robot was B.E.N and the metal was the one that she points out whilst she is dying. If you didn't well then, that's what I meant to go for. And also in the movie it says that he built his first solar surfer at eight. SO I built of that and wrote that he built the solar surfer he had in the movie when he was twelve/thirteen. I just wanted to in-cooperate that somehow. Anyway please review :_**


	5. First Thoughts

**This is just a soppy little thing. I didn't do the whole 'I love you!' scene in I'm Still Here, so I thought a short little thing like this would be good enough. Please review this and all my other stories! Thanks :)**

Her hair reminded him of Ariel's, yet they were nothing alike.

Her fighting skills surprised him for a girl only carrying a mop.

Her clothes astounded him. He had never seen a girl wearing anything but dresses before.

Her voice pulled him in, like a siren beside rocks.

Her love of machines inspired him.

Her solar surfer was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Her attitude scared him. He never wanted her to be angry.

Her sadness brought him misery, wanting to cheer her up.

Her laugh brought him happiness to know that she was safe.

Yet the thing Jim liked most about her was her eyes.

Those eyes could pull anyone in. Their green and blue patterns enchanting those who looked upon them.

Her eyelashes were always perfect, when waking up or going to bed.

Her eyes held the story of her broken past. Held the feeling of fear, rejection and betrayal.

Laren's eyes made Jim scared but happy.

Yet, without those eyes, Laren wouldn't be the girl Jim loved.

And if she ever stopped loving him, his world would break like her past.

But she never will.


End file.
